


Alliances

by DeathBringer13



Series: First meetings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: “I believe this could work out, don't you think so too Regis?” Queen Sylva smiled happily, so much more than Ravus could ever remember.“We will have to wait and see, our boys here have to come to an agreement first.”“What agreement?” Ignis asked clearly confused, he waited for an answer patiently but Ravus could almost hear the gears on his head, trying to come up with an idea of what could both monarchs be talking about.





	Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about Fleurentia week, so I'm just doing my best to write as much as possible about this wonderful pair!

“They will be here for a few days, please be on your best behavior,” Queen Sylva announced. Lunafreya nodded excited and clapped her hands together, that was the most childish thing she will still do, since the rest of the time she liked to act like their mother. She was going to turn fourteen in a few months, but she barely acted her age, (only when she wanted to annoy Ravus.)

“What is the purpose of their visit?” Ravus inquired, he was aware of their friendship with Lucis, but they haven't seen any of the Lucis Caelum in years. He could vaguely remember the oldest prince, Ignis, who had visited along with Queen Aulea. That was long before Lunafreya was born, he had been seven at that time and her mother had taken him to greet the small prince, two years his junior. 

Ignis was shy and barely left his mother side. Ravus had been curious about the boy and had remained on the room until Queen Aulea had asked Ignis to keep him company. Ignis barely agreed but he had followed him anyway. 

Ignis had surprised Ravus, he asked so many questions when his curiosity won over that the shy boy had banished from his head entirely, Ravus accepted the challenge and tried his best to answer all of his questions. They played for a while and for the rest of the week Ignis was the one looking for him. 

Ravus show his book collection to him and Ignis would cuddle next to him and listen to all the stories Ravus would tell him. They would play in the gardens and Ravus would explain all the different types of plants and what could they be used for. In exchange Ignis took him to see the stars and taught him all the constellations he knew. 

That was the most fun Ravus had in a long time and was really disappointed when Ignis had to go back to Insomnia. They exchanged some letters for a couple of years which made Ravus really happy, a year later Lunafreya was born and he had rushed and wrote a letter to Ignis telling him all about his new sister.

Ignis wrote back congratulating him and also sharing the news that he was soon to be an older brother too.

A few months later Ravus father passed away because of his illness. 

A year later the Queen passed away while giving birth and Ignis letters stopped all together. 

That had been thirteen years ago.

Ravus sometimes wondered how he was doing, he knew that he had a little brother who was really close to, but besides all the rumors and some of the radio comments Ignis was practically a stranger. 

“Regis and I thought it would be a good time for you and his sons to meet, one of you will be the future ruler of Tenebrae and one of the boys would be the future monarch of Insomnia, our kingdoms always had close ties with one another. It would be wise to get to know them personally instead of just what others had to say,” Queen Sylva explained with a smile. Ravus had the feeling that she wasn't sharing something with them but remained quiet, everything on his due time.

Weeks passed rapidly, and one morning a servant announced their arrival. Queen Sylva and Lunafreya were walking in front of Ravus. Luna was thrilled over the whole idea of meeting the princes for the first time, and was reminded by their mother not to run ahead every two seconds. 

Ravus got lost in thought, what could he said after all these years? Did Ignis even remembered him? Maybe he could share some of the things they did as children to break the ice?

“Your majesty, such an honor to be in your grace once again,” A silvery voice caught his attention, he directed his gaze towards the voice and his mouth went dry, all thoughts in his mind disappeared and he found himself astonished. 

Mesmerizing green eyes filled with a warm that Ravus couldn't comprehend rose from the perfect vow he had given to the queen. Ash blond hair was messy combed to the side and Ravus wondered how did he managed to make it look so good. He was tall, almost as tall as him, and was dressed in a button up dress shirt and trousers that were perfectly tailored to fit him. He was wearing a pair of glasses but that just made him look even more dazzling...

“Such a gentleman you raised, Regis,” Sylva laughed and gave a small nod towards the bespectacled prince. 

King Regis stepped forward and put a hand on his son's shoulder with a proud smile, “It's all thanks to his mother's teachings.” 

“I can tell,” Queen Sylva said sadly but then she turned towards the last guest, prince Noctis looked nothing like his brother, but he still gave the queen a shy smile that made Ignis laugh and Ravus wanted to hear that beautiful sound over and over again. 

“You must be Noctis, I presume?” 

Noctis nodded and bit his lip, he looked nervous but before they could ask him more Lunafreya stepped forward, “Nice to meet you, my name it's Lunafreya, but you can call me Luna!” 

“Such a beautiful name, delighted to make your acquaintance, my name it's Ignis,” Ignis introduced himself since he hadn't done so. Luna laughed happily and walked behind her mother, were Ravus was standing and pushed him forward.

“Come on Rave, introduce yourself!”

Queen Sylva smiled again and moved to the side so Ignis and Ravus were facing each other. Ignis smile disappeared and stared at Ravus for a few seconds before looking away. Ravus got confused, did he did something wrong? Should he say something first?

Gathering his courage he spoke up, “Greetings prince Ignis, how wonderful to see you again,” he did a small vow and congratulate himself for not messing up in front of Ignis. Ravus looked up and was thrilled when he saw Ignis was facing him again. 

“Likewise prince Ravus,” He answered softly, he meet Ravus eyes and his cheeks turned a beautiful crimson. 

“Since we are done with introductions let's move inside,” Queen Sylva suggested breaking Ravus and Ignis from the spell they seemed to be in. 

Luna and Noctis became fast friends and both were on the corner talking about some pictures that a friend of Noctis took of Insomnia. Kind Regis and Queen Sylva had some politics to talk about which left Ravus and Ignis to keep each other company. 

Ravus was trying his best to come up with something to talk about when Ignis beat him to it, “You let your hair grow I see.” 

“Not much, my sister said she liked it, so I keep it this way,” Ravus answered, relieved that he didn't had to start the conversation. He removed some loose strands of hair away from his face, he might need to cut it soon-

“It looks nice,” Ignis commented and Ravus aborted the mission and any ideas of cutting his hair ever again. 

“Since when do you wear glasses?” Ravus inquired after a few seconds. 

Ignis looked up and touched his glasses absently, “I don't exactly need to wear them, I can see just fine, but I want my world to be crystal clear.” 

“I see,” Ravus laughed and Ignis grinned. “Would you care for a walk?” Ravus suggested.

“I would love to,” Ignis stood up and followed Ravus around, they visited the gardens, and was surprised that Ignis actually remembered the name of most of the flowers. They went to the library and Ignis rushed forward and found one of the books that Ravus used to read to him and told him about the books he had been collecting. Most were Ravus favorites as well and Ignis joked that they both had fine tastes in literature. 

Ravus learned that Ignis was an excellent tactician after he shared about his position as High Commander and Ignis offer some ideas and tactics that would leave their council in shame. He also liked to cook and Ravus offered to take him to the kitchen later and Ignis promised to cook something for him. Time passed rapidly, they talked about everything that came into their head and they weren't aware of how close they were sitting or at what moment their shyness had gone away. 

Both were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't hear Queen Sylva and King Regis approach them until she called them. 

“I believe this could work out, don't you think so too Regis?” Queen Sylva smiled happily, so much more than Ravus could ever remember.

“We will have to wait and see, our boys here have to come to an agreement first.” 

“What agreement?” Ignis asked clearly confused, he waited for an answer patiently but Ravus could almost hear the gears on his head, trying to come up with an idea of what could both monarchs be talking about. 

Queen Sylva sat down in front of them, and placed her hands over her lap, lacing her fingers together.

“Mother?” Ravus asked suddenly feeling nervous. 

“Regis and I talked about how to strength our kingdoms ties and came with a solution that involves you two,” She explained.

Ignis gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, realization written all over his eyes, Ravus turned towards him and Ignis’ blush turned darker. 

“What it's wrong?” Ravus decided to inquire before he realized what exactly had his mother said, and then it was his turn to blush.

“An arranged marriage, a Lucis and a Tenebrae ruling together,” King Regis explained, “that way our kingdoms ties always remain strong. You two seem to like each other already but the decision it's all yours.” 

Ignis and Ravus turned towards each other, their cheeks still red but one look into Ignis’ bright eyes made Ravus mind up, he wanted to try to get to know Ignis better, he wanted to see Ignis smile and that cute blush every single day. 

“It would be an honor,” Ravus took Ignis' hand, brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it, “Ignis.”

Ignis blushed furiously before taking a deep breath. He composed himself and offered the most beautiful smile that Ravus had ever seen before replying, “The honor would be mine, Ravus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Comments are appreciated! I'm thinking about making a small series about first meetings, if you have any ideas or suggestions you can find me in Tumblr my username is deathbringer013


End file.
